


The Secret of Aladdin

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Bondage, Clothed Sex, Community: disney_kink, Episode: s01e39 The Secret of Dagger Rock, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, Gloves, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the street rat Aladdin tied up and at his mercy, Mozenrath cannot resist the lust in him any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret of Aladdin

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=689769#t689769) at Disney Kink.

It had been easy, once, to concentrate on taking over the world. After all, it seemed like such a simple goal, common in some ways yes but so rarely achieved that it was still worthy of consideration (ah, Alexander the Great, a giant among men indeed). Perhaps it would have remained easy had he not gone to Agrabah, looking for some brave soul to chain the Thirdac, and finding someone who managed to outstrip even his expectations.  
  
Now, he says that it is to have the Genie. Another source of magic to feed his power, another slave to bend to his will. But that is almost too easy to make himself believe, and even Mozenrath himself knows that it is not true.  
  
He sends Xerxes from the room, then steps up onto one of the thick black spines that make up the cavern floor. It writhes upwards from the ground, carrying him with it, until he steps up onto the rock above which Aladdin is suspended. Thick tarry ropes hold his wrists, his ankles, tight enough to suspend him but just loose enough to let him struggle. He knew from the first moment that Aladdin would be one to struggle.  
  
"Isn't this the part where you say that I won't get away with this?"  
  
He leans close, to let his breath brush against Aladdin's ear. Aladdin jerks away in the ropes, and Mozenrath cannot help but laugh. This chamber is cool, not so much as to be uncomfortable but enough that he need never work up a sweat, but now he can feel warmth beneath his skin as he reaches out to brush Aladdin's cheek with his gloved hand.  
  
Aladdin doesn't know what lies underneath there, the white bones that slide over each other with the smoothness of magic. He doesn't know that Mozenrath can feel, even through the glove, the warmth of the boy's skin, that slightest dusting of stubble that roughens his cheek, the way that he pulls away. Another soft laugh runs through Mozenrath as he steps closer, face to face with Aladdin now, eye to eye.  
  
"And give you the satisfaction?" Aladdin sneers.  
  
So hot-blooded. Impulsively, Mozenrath grabs the boy and kisses him, hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth to taste his anger. There is a moment before Aladdin pulls away, and even in just that moment both of them have been left breathless. Mozenrath puts his gloved hand on Aladdin's chest, and can feel the heartbeat reverberating in his bones. A look of disgust on his prisoner's face, but confusion beneath it, as if he is not quite sure what to feel. That, at least, Mozenrath can understand.  
  
"Do you worry about giving me satisfaction?"  
  
The words leave Mozenrath's lips before he is ready for them, and even he is rather shocked by their coarseness. Then again, how _apropos_ that the street rat would call forth such language from even cultured lips. He slips round further, to Aladdin's side, where he can see the profile of the boy's face and, better still, slide his hand down beneath his belt.  
  
"What are you- ahh!"  
  
It is half a scream and half a gasp, as the sleek leather of Mozenrath's glove slides down beneath the cotton of his pants and over his thighs. Mozenrath does not look down, keeps his eyes fixed on Aladdin's parted lips, his wide eyes, as he traces his hand slowly, knowingly, to its target.  
  
So easy, to control the body. For many years now Mozenrath has thought of it as secondary to the mind, though now as a thrill warms his skin he cannot help but wonder whether the flesh shells can still have their advantages.  
  
He hushes Aladdin very gently, and lets the gloved hand slip around his shaft. Lets the coil around his waist tighten to hold him just a little more closely in place. Smiles at what is most definitely a hitch of breath this time.  
  
Too long has this Agrabah street rat haunted him. Too long has he wondered what it would be like to stand like this, feeling warm flesh and the heated rush of blood against his magic touch, to just half-close his eyes and firmly stroke Aladdin's cock - a rough word, but oddly fitting, he supposes - and feel it harden beneath his touch.

Aladdin pants something utterly incoherent, and Mozenrath does not care in the slightest, because whatever protests might be leaving the street rat's lips, other parts of his body have other ideas. The leather of his glove grows warmer with touch and with the friction burning against Aladdin's tender skin with even the slowest of strokes, and with a clench of his other hand Mozenrath tightens the boy's bonds to see him squirm.  
  
His fingers stray over the head, feeling the dampness at the tip and spreading it over Aladdin's flushed skin. His teeth are gritted, and Mozenrath is quite certain that whatever will be said next will quite ruin things; he sends another black tendril snaking over Aladdin's mouth.  
  
He wonders briefly whether he should take a look, see what it is like to watch the leather slide back and forth over Aladdin's cock, reach back to cup beneath his balls, only to slide along again, more roughly this time. But perhaps that would spoil the feel of flesh beneath his touch, would be less satisfying than feeling Aladdin buck, his hips thrusting forward against his will, the muscles in his throat tensing as he tries to hold back the sounds that want to spill from his throat.  
  
Aladdin's hands clench into fists. For a moment, Mozenrath isn't sure whether or not he wants the boy to fight, but then Aladdin tries to pull away and the answer is clear in an instant. He tightens his hand a little more, feeling the boy tremble, and then Aladdin thrusts hard into the gloved hand, uncontrolled, with a sound deep in his throat that gives away his desire as he comes, hot and sticky, all over the glove and the inside of his own pants.  
  
Mozenrath withdraws his hand and examines the white streaks on the brown leather, even as Aladdin glares at him with an angry, betrayed gaze. Slowly he wipes his hand down the boy's front, leaving sticky streaks on the fabric, and finds that the smile has not left his face. It has been a while since he has held a smile this long.  
  
Once again, he leans close to Aladdin's ear. "A pity I must trade you for your genie. It could have been... so much fun."


End file.
